


You Don't Understand

by SteamPunkStella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPunkStella/pseuds/SteamPunkStella
Summary: Samantha wishes she was normal. But she also wishes for more excitement. None of the old stuff, she wants to be free. But what happens when she's working one day and a mysterious boy with brown eyes comes in and grants all her wishes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story, so criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh ;-; hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Stella

_ **Some Backstory and Character Description** _

Samantha Solis was hit by space debris after the first Avengers movie. She was crushed and severely burnt, but somehow, miraculously survived and fully healed without any scars or sign of trauma. She now has the ability to engulf her body with flames hotter than the sun, can fly around like a rocket, and shoot fire from her hands. Her secret identity name is Meteorite. In her normal form she is 5’3, medium length brown hair, green eyes and pale skin, her favourite shoes to wear are her black Converses when she is at work, and her black leather Doc Martins when she is in her casual clothes.

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

_ **Samantha’s POV** _

Same hated her job. She was a barista at a chain coffee shop called SpaceDollar. ((Yes, I put a reference to Starbucks in here, bite me xP)). Day in, day out, she had to plaster a fake plastic smile onto her face while she took the orders of fake bleached blonde girls and cranky business people looking to get their morning caffeine fix. She wanted nothing more than to say_ ‘No, you cannot have a grande iced caramel macchiato, and you most certainly cannot have a plastic straw instead of paper because it goes soggy, you turtle killer.’,_ and throw the drink in their stupid painted faces. But, alas, she could only fantasise as actually acting out her thoughts would most certainly get her fired, and she needed her job in order to pay rent for her crappy little one-bedroom apartment, that had definitely seen better days.

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened, letting in the chilling October air. Reaching over to grab a pen to take the persons order, she began her usual spiel. “Welcome to SpaceDollar, may I take your- “ She’s cut off when her eyes meet the most mesmerizing pair of doe brown eyes she’s ever seen. She shakes herself from her thoughts. Now is not the time to be fawning over a cute boy. She clears her throat.

“Sorry. May I take your order?” She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. _‘That didn’t sound too fake, did it?’_ She hoped not.

“Hi. Um, can I get a grande caramel hot chocolate? With whipped cream and marshmallows?” The boy asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“Sure! What was your name for the order?” Sam asked.

“Peter.” The boy said.

“Thanks Peter, that’ll be $6.10. Was that to have here or to go?” Sam asked.

“Have here, please.” Peter said. He fumbled around in his pocket and handed her a $10 note. She punched in the order into the register, and pulled out his change.

“$3.90 change. Shouldn’t be too long.” Sam handed Peter his changed, and when their skin touched, Sam felt sparks run up her arm. Peter took in a short, sharp breath, and Sam shuddered.

“Okay, thanks.” Peter said, turning away from the counter, looking down at his hand as if it had just told him the biggest secret of his life.

Sam wiped her hand on her apron, thinking she had some static electricity, and got to making Peter’s drink. She swirled the milk and added the cream on top and, to her luck, there were no normal marshmallows, just the little heart shaped ones they had ordered for valentine’s day earlier in the year and hadn’t sold the rest of the stock yet. _‘Oh well, this will have to do.’_ Sam thought to herself. She sprinkled on the little love-heart shaped marshmallows and set the mug down on the counter. “Peter?” She called out. He got up, almost falling out of his chair at the mention of his name, and walked over. Sam had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of his clumsiness. “Thanks.” He mutters, and carefully picked up the mug, and walked back to his booth by the window.

The rest of Sam’s shift went smoothly, people coming and going, and pretty soon, it was time to close up shop. She stepped into the dining area to collect the dishes and any left-over rubbish, and saw Peter, still sitting in his booth, but he had a laptop, and was typing away furiously. Sam wondered if she should let him finish what he was doing, or let him know she was closing up, and that he had to leave. She decided it was better to tell him to leave, as she was already 15 minutes past closing, and desperately wanted to go home. She walked over to his table, collecting dishes on the way until she was stood next to him. She cleared her throat when he didn’t notice her.

“Oh, sorry. Is it closing time?” Peter asked, looking up at her. Sam just nodded. “Okay, sorry, I’ll just finish, oh no, probably don’t have time for that. Sorry, I’ll get going.” Peter said, shoving his laptop into a bag that Sam had just noticed and standing up. He noticed the number of dishes she had in her arms. “Need a hand? I don’t mind.” He said, gesturing to her arms and his own mug. Sam just shrugged in response and Peter took a couple of the mugs out of her hands and picked up his own, and brought them over to the counter. “Okay, well I’m going to head out now. Thanks for the hot chocolate. The hearts were a nice touch.” Peter said, and smiled at Sam.

“You apologise a lot.” Was all Sam said.

“Huh?” Peter questioned, taken aback be such an abrupt statement.

“You apologise a lot. You said sorry at least three times while getting up.” Sam commented, and set down her own dishes.

“Oh, sor- “Peter clamped his mouth shut before another one slipped loose. Sam let out a chuckle. Peter smiled at that. “Well, I better get going. Thanks again.” He turned on his heel and headed out the door, pulling his jacket closer to his body and turned left, then disappeared out of sight of the shop windows. Sam sighed and started washing the dishes in the sink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something red and blue swoop past the window. She turned her head to look and saw Spiderman, swinging through the city. She sighed. ‘If only I could be that carefree’ Sam thought. But what she didn’t realise, is that Spiderman isn’t as carefree as he would like to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Here's the second chapter for you. Peter's POV.

**Chapter 2:**

** _Peter’s POV_ **

He was so totally, and utterly screwed. He had a final paper on physics due by midnight, and he had only completed about half of the paper. He slapped his forehead with his palm. _ ‘Stupid!’ _ he thought to himself. _ ‘I already asked Mr. Hopps for an extension. I’m too busy trying to save the city that I totally forgot about my own life. I better get it done in my time off before I do any saving.’ _ Peter made his way to the closest coffee shop with free wi-fi and found a free booth and set his stuff down, pulling out his laptop and opening the internet. He tried connecting, but it said he needed a password, and the only way to get a password, was to buy a drink and have the password on the cup. _ ‘Damnit, I didn’t really want to spend any money today, Aunt May has already told me off for thoughtless spending.’ _ He sighed and stood up, and walked over to the counter to order. _ ‘Hmm. Something sweet, but not caffeinated, since I got my abilities, caffeine just sets them haywire… hot chocolate? Yeah. With caramel, why not. Ah, screw it, we’ll go the whole nine yards and get whipped cream and marshmallows too.’ _ Peter thought to himself as he walked up to the counter.

“Welcome to SpaceDollar, may I take your- “the barista was cut off as they locked eyes. Peter felt his heart flip as he locked gazes with the most captivating pair of emerald green eyes he had ever seen. His lips twitched into a small smile when she cleared her throat. He looked at her name tag. _ ‘Sam. Short for Samantha maybe?’ _

She continued. “Sorry. May I take your order?” Her voice sounded like smooth chocolate, sweet and addictive.

“Hi. Um, can I get a grande caramel hot chocolate? With whipped cream and marshmallows?” He asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot as he felt her gaze.

“Sure! What was your name for the order?” She asked. Oh, right, his name. What was it again?

“Peter.” He said after a second. _ ‘Smooth. Forget your own name in front of a pretty girl.’ _

“Thanks Peter, that’ll be $6.10. Was that to have here or to go?” Peter thought for a moment. They hand out small business cards with the wi-fi password, so he’d still be able to work on his paper here.

“Have here, please.” He said. He dug around in his pocked for spare change and pulled out a $10 note. He mentally shrugged and handed it over to Sam. She put his order into the register and brought out his change.

“$3.90 change. Shouldn’t be too long.” She replied. She handed him the change and when their skin met, Peter’s spidey-senses went mad. He took in a small breath to control himself. There was nothing about her that stood out as strange, yet now that it had happened, Peter couldn’t shake off the feeling that there was something different about her. He pulled his hand away before it became awkward.

“Okay, thanks.” Peter said and stepped to the side, looking down at his hand, wondering why it had set off his senses. He sat back down at his booth and opened up his paper to read over what he had already done and fix up any mistakes and reworded a couple of sentences. His name was called and it brought him out of his study zone and he jumped up, almost falling over himself. “Thanks.” He mumbled, embarrassed and picked up his mug, being careful not to spill any or trip again and walked back to his booth. He sat down and was about to take a sip when he noticed the little love-heart shaped marshmallows. _ ‘Cute’ _ he thought. Maybe she was into him after all.

Time flew by as Peter worked on his paper, pausing every now and then to take a sip of his hot chocolate, that was absolutely delicious by the way. He didn’t notice what time it was until he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He turned to look and saw Sam, the barista from before, balancing several dishes in her arms. “Oh, sorry. Is it closing time?” She nodded. Peter glanced at his watch. 5:30 pm. Jeez, he had been so focused he lost track of time. He was having dinner with Aunt May at 5:45.

“Okay, sorry, I’ll just finish, oh no, probably won’t have time for that. Sorry, I’ll get going.” He fumbled over himself as he half talked to Sam, and half spoke out loud to himself, shoving his things in his bag. He looked at her again, and decided he could at least do something to help. “Need a hand? I don’t mind.” He said, nodding his head towards her arms full of dishes and his own mug. She just shrugged in response. He took a couple of mugs out of her hands that were slipping and picked up his own mug, and made his way over to the counter and set them down. “Okay, well, I’m going to head out now. Thanks for the hot chocolate. The hearts were a nice touch.” He blurted out. He pressed his lips together and smiled, hoping that he wasn’t being too awkward.

“You apologise a lot.” Was all she said. Peter just blinked. _ ‘I do? Why hasn’t anyone told me before?’ _

“Huh?” Peter said dumbly. _ ‘Real intelligent. Definitely not being awkward at all.’ _

“You apologise a lot. You said sorry at least three times while getting up.” She replied and set her own dishes down on the counter.

_ ‘Oh my god, I really do apologise a lot. I need to work on that.’ _

“Oh, sor- “Peter clamped his mouth shut before he could say it again. Sam let out a chuckle. It was music to Peter’s ears. He smiled. “Well, I better get going. Thanks again.” He turned and headed out the door, pulling his jacket tighter as the cold air hit him. He turned left and started walking down the street. He checked the time. 5:40. Shit. May was going to kill him if he was late again. He ducked into an alley and put his suit on, all the while swearing at how cold it was. He flicked his wrist and shot a web on to the roof of the building in front of him and hoisted himself up. He started to swing towards his apartment. He let out a small whoop at the feeling of being free and light. Sometimes he loved being Spiderman. But he still didn’t feel like something was right after meeting Sam.


End file.
